tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hun (TMNT Tales)
[[Datei:Tales v2 56 00.jpg|thumb|270px|'Tales of TMNT Vol.2 #56']]'Hun''' ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' März 2009 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #56 *'Story:' Tristan Jones *'Zeichnungen:' Paul Harmon *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney *'Cover': Paul Harmon und Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "To Serve and Protect" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Exposé" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Caseys DämonCasey Jones *Hun **Purple Dragons *April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Michelangelo **Raphael **Donatello *Shadow Jones *Foot Clan (erwähnt) **Lin Kobayashi **Shredder (erwähnt) *Mrs. Jones (Cameo) *Arnold Jones (erwähnt) *Lt. Gordon Miller (Cameo) *Der Baron (erwähnt) Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungCasey Jones: Jeder hat seine Dämonen, reell oder eingebildet. Meine ... sind viel zu reell. Indem ich mich mit üblen Bastarden angelegt habe, habe ich mir meinen Anteil Ärger eingehandelt, aber ich bereue nichts. Ich hab' dieses Leben gewählt. Wir alle bekommen das, was wir verdienen. Früher oder später finden sie dich an der Wegkreuzung ... und wenn du mit den Teufeln Tang tanzt, nun, dann folgt manchmal ein dickes Ende. Die Frage ist nur: Wenn der Tanz zuende ist, welchen Weg wirst du dich dann entscheiden zu folgen? Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Nacht des FeuersEines Nachts vor zehn Jahren. Casey Jones, 17 Jahre alt, leistet trotz schwerer Verletzungen immer noch erbitterten Widerstand gegen den riesigen, muskelbepackten Anführer der Gang, die sein Haus in Brand gesteckt und seinen Vater ermordet hat. Der Menschenberg hat keine Schwierigkeiten, den Rache suchenden Casey zu Boden zu prügeln, doch Casey gibt nicht auf. Bei einem Versuch, den Kerl mit seinem Messer zu erwischen, verwundet er diesen am Hals, doch die einzige Wirkung ist, dass dessen Stimme einen dunklen, bedrohlichen Ton annimmt. Daraufhin schmettert der erzürnte Muskelprotz Casey so heftig zu Boden, dass dieser eine Schädelfraktur erleidet (später wird über einen medizinischen Bericht seines Zustandes angedeutet, dass diese Verletzung für seine psychologischen Schwierigkeiten verantwortlich sind, unter deren Einfluss er das erste Mal den Turtles begegnet).''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' Caseys Angreifer kommt irgendwann zwar auf Lebenszeit ins Gefängnis, wird aber zehn Jahre später in die Obhut einer jungen Japanerin entlassen, deren linke Gesichtshälfte von Narben entstellt ist... thumb|120px|Bittere ErinnerungenIm Appartmenthaus, das ehemals Caseys Mutter gehört hat,''TMNT'' Vol.1 #60 sind Casey, April und die Turtles - zusammen mit der kleinen Shadow - beim Aufräumen und Umziehen. In einem Karton findet April einige alte Dokumente, darunter Klinikberichte, Röntgenbilder von Casey und einige Zeitungsausschnitte, darunter einer, der Casey übel zugerichtet auf einer Krankenliege auf dem Weg ins Hospital zeigt, mit der Überschrift: "Teen-Opfer dem Tod nahe". Als sie Casey diese Sachen zeigt, wird er unerwartet schroff und zieht sich zornentbrannt zurück, ohne April auch nur ein einziges Wort der Erklärung zu liefern. thumb|left|160px|Huns Preis für VerratIn einem Boxstudio namens Champ's Gym verschafft sich eine Gruppe Leute, angeführt von der narbengesichtigen Frau, unerbetenen Zugang zu den hinteren Räumen, gefolgt von dem muskelstrotzenden Hünen, der mit dem Besitzer des Studios ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hat. Der Hüne, Hun, war einst vom Studio-Besitzer, seinem ehemaligen Stellvertreter bei den Purple Dragons, an die Polizei verraten und ins Gefängnis gebracht worden; daraufhin hat jener die Purple Dragons an den Shredder, einem Gegner der Dragons, verraten und aus den Überresten der Gang schließlich seine eigene Bande, die Black Dragons, geformt, die dem Foot Clan nun untertänig war. Hun lässt zunächst die überlebenden Leute des Verräters erschießen, dann macht er sich daran, den Überläufer eigenhändig zu exekutieren. Der Verräter fleht um sein Leben, doch Hun kennt keine Gnade: Er zerschmettert einen Fernseher auf dessen Kopf und reißt danach die Führerschaft über die Purple Dragons wieder an sich. thumb|120px|Ingrimm und SorgeSeitdem Casey die von April gefundenen Papiere gesehen hat, ist er praktisch zum Explodieren angespannt und hat sich in seinem Ingrimm von seiner Familie isoliert. Bei einer seiner Streifzüge durch die Straßen der Stadt bekommt er plötzlich mit, wie ein Fenster im oberen Stockwerk eines Hauses zu Bruch geht, und dann sieht er auf den Stufen zur Haustür einen Mann mit einer purpurnen Drachentätowierung sitzen. Er rennt weiter um die nächste Ecke, wo er sich dann seine Hockeymaske überzieht; dann sammelt er ein Eisenrohr auf, schlägt den Schmiere stehenden Kerl nieder und nimmt sich dessen Pistole. thumb|left|140px|Ein Wiedersehen zwischen alten FeindenCasey schleicht sich ins Haus und zum betreffenden Zimmer, wo er mitbekommt, wie ein Drogendealer, der für den Baron arbeitet, aufgefordert wird, seinem Boss mitzuteilen, dass er nur drei Tage hat, um sich aus diesem Revier zu verziehen. Er überfällt diese Plauschrunde, doch er scheitert an deren Anführer, Hun, der ihm daraufhin die Maske abnimmt. Als der Dealer Hun zu erschießen versucht (ein Versuch, den er mit dem Leben bezahlt), nutzt Casey seine Chance zur Flucht, rennt dabei aber an der Wache vorbei, die sich von seinem Angriff wieder erholt hat und dabei war, seinen Boss zu warnen. Der Schläger macht dabei zufällig mit seinem Handy ein Foto von Caseys Gesicht, was Hun die Gelegenheit gibt, sein Gegenüber richtig zu identifizieren. thumb|120px|Unliebsame BesucherCasey kommt währenddessen nach Hause, wo er von April empfangen wird, die sich gerade in seine Krankenpapiere von jener Nacht vor zehn Jahren vertieft hat, und die beiden verbringen den Rest der Nacht in Schweigen. Am nächsten Morgen hat sich Casey wieder etwas beruhigt, doch ist er noch nicht willens, über das, was ihm damals passiert ist, zu reden. Da klopft es an der Tür, und als April öffnen geht, dringen Hun und zwei seiner Dragons in die Wohnung ein und nehmen Casey und April gefangen. Nur Shadow, die in der Küche saß, entgeht der Gefahr, weil Michelangelo sich gerade in der Nähe aufgehalten und sie auf der Stelle in Sicherheit gebracht hat. thumb|left|120px|Die KavallerieSpäter wird Casey, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, unsanft aus der Ohnmacht gerissen, in die ihn Hun hineingerpügelt hat. Hun beginnt hohntriefend über jene schicksalshafte Nacht und das, was seitdem aus Casey geworden ist, zu resümieren, auch in Bezug auf dessen speziellen Freunde. Genau auf dieses Stichwort hin erscheinen die anderen Turtles, von Michelangelo alarmiert, auf der Szene und stellen die Purple Dragons zum Kampf. Während Donatello Casey und April in Sicherheit bringt und Michelangelo Lt. Miller zu Hilfe ruft, legen Leonardo und Raphael sich mit Hun an, sind aber seiner rohen Kraft nicht gewachsen. Als Hun sich eines von Leonardos Katanas greift, um diesen damit zu erstechen, jagt Raphael ihm seinen Sai durch das Bein. Und während Hun sich fluchend vor Schmerz aufbäumt, können die beiden Turtles sich durch ein Fenster auf einen Sims der Außenfassade in Sicherheit bringen. thumb|120px|Wieder vereintInzwischen ist auch die Polizei eingetroffen, und Casey wird bereits von der Ambulanz versorgt. Casey ist nun endlich bereit, April zu erklären, was es mit der Sache auf sich hat, aber April, die einfach nur froh ist, Casey wohlbehalten wieder zu haben, sagt einfach nur dazu: "Das kann warten... Bleib einfach nur bei mir." Trivia *In diesem Comic "feiert" Hun - ursprünglich ein Charakter, der speziell für die 2003 Zeichentrickserie entwickelt worden war - seinen offiziellen Einzug in die Mirage Comics. *Der Baron, der hier erstmals erwähnt wird, wird erst in der Tales-Episode "The Burning Man" ansatzweise vorgestellt. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Paul Harmon